Fate brought me you
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Lucy was happily engaged to a man she loves and known for almost 3 years. Everything was going perfectly until a pink-haired man came crashing into her and she ends up making the biggest mistake of her life. Fate brought her two, now shes wondering which fate wanted her to have. —NatsuxLucy with a slight bit of LucyxSting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Good morning/evening/night/afternoon! I've really wanted to write some new one-shot or new story for a while now but I had no idea what to write about so I just gave up on the thought. But then, I started to watch this Korean drama because my grandma was watching it then BAM, the idea came to me like magic!

So, here you guys go! Not my typical kind of story but I guess it could work.

I ALSO FOUND OUT MY BOYFRIEND READS MY FANFICTION STORIES. AHAHA—woot, the fandom just keeps growing! Love you all. xx

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Sting, where are we even going?"

"Just trust me on this one, babe. Keep your eyes closed and follow me!"

"I've been following you forever now!"

"Just a bit more, I promise."

Sting couldn't help but smile widely as he held the hand of his wonderful girlfriend, the two blondes making their way down the dark streets of the park. Today was the day he was going to change everything. He was going to ask Lucy to marry him and he was going to make sure nobody would take her away.

His grip on Lucy's smaller hands tightened as he was getting a bit nervous and even more excited as they were reaching the place where he set everything up. He could see the place from where they were and he gulped, feeling his palm getting a bit sweaty.

"Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, we're here now so you can open your eyes now!" Sting said as he let go of Lucy's hand to turn and look at her. His heart raced in his chest as Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at him with those chocolate brown eyes he loved so much. She looked a bit confused and continued to stare at him as nothing really happened.

"You brought me all the way out to the park to show me a fountain that's not even working?"

Sting turned around and looked at the water fountain that wasn't even working, chuckling a bit. "No, no, no, I brought you here for another reason."

"And that is..?"

"Uh, well, this is kind of hard to say but..." Sting looked away as he rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. After a while of staying quiet and building up the confidence to say it, Lucy touched his arm to make him jump. "Sting..? Is something wrong?"

With a deep breath Sting looked at his girlfriend for two and a half years, smiling warmly.

"Lucy, you know I love you more than anything..."

"Yes, so do I." Lucy responded as she blushed a bit, looking up at Sting's blue eyes. Sting's smile widened even more as he cleared his throat. "And you know I would do anything for you,"

"Yes, I know."

"So, I think it's your turn to do something for me."

"What is that?" Lucy asked as Sting suddenly turned around and walked towards the fountain. He pressed some sort of button Lucy didn't notice earlier and watched as the fountain started to work again, the water erupting up and flowing out with many different colors painting the clear liquid.

Lucy watched with wide eyes as her jaw dropped in amazement, slowly walking towards the male who was smiling sheepish in her direction.

"Sting... what is all this?" Lucy asked as she fought the urge to squeal and smile widely, looking up at the blonde who dug in his pocket, pulling out a small black box. "Baby, say yes and be mine forever."

Lucy gasped and looked at the man in front of her in shock, her palms covering her pink lips as she felt tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

She let out a quick squeal before launching herself onto him, Sting struggling to stay balanced as Lucy tackled him all of a sudden.

"O—Of course I'll marry you! Yes, yes, a million times yes!"

* * *

Lucy couldn't keep the smile off her face as she stared at the silver band around her left ring finger, remembering when her dear fiancé had proposed to her just a week ago.

Now they were on some sort of vacation due to one of her friend being that wealthy and happy that her friend was getting married. She refused but that woman had her ways—she practically packed her bags by herself and made the two blondes go to some tropical island.

But she didn't complain—the place was beautiful and she loved it. She's been here with her fiancé for a couple days now and she did not want to leave.

Sadly, they had to leave soon since Sting had a business trip in a couple of hours and they were forced to go back.

"Stingy, can't you just cancel or something? Please?"

"You know I can't do that, babe."

"But I really want to stay longer..." Lucy pouted as she looked at the ground. She looked back up to see Sting sighing. "How about you just stay? I mean, my business trip is just a week and your friend Erza owns this hotel here, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So you can stay a bit longer while I go and come back here after my business trip."

"But Sting—"

"Hey, it's here by yourself or home by yourself, which one is it going to be?"

Lucy stared at Sting as he did have a point. She was going to be home alone either way so staying in this tropical island was much better than being home alone. She could just ask Erza to come on over here and they could have some sort of girl's week while Sting was away.

"Are you sure..?" Lucy asked as Sting closed his brief case, smiling at his future-wife. "Why wouldn't I be? I trust you completely and I rather have you having fun here than home alone. So, enjoy yourself and don't worry."

"You're the best, Sting." Lucy said as she leaned up to give his cheek a kiss, the two blondes smiling at each other like love-sick fools. "Have a safe trip and make sure to call me once you arrive, alright?"

"I will. Be careful and remember I'm just a phone call away."

"I won't, I love you."

"I love you too."

~**X**~

Lucy sat in a café as she sipped on some coffee, looking out the window of the place as she watched everyone walk here and there.

She was now left alone to tour the place and enjoy as her fiancé had left the island just a couple of minutes ago. She called Erza to see what she was doing and wondering if she could accompany her but she was busy at the moment and promised her she'll be coming as soon as her work ended.

Being alone sucked and Lucy had just realized that since she always had Sting or her other friends by her side. Now, nobody was there to accompany and entertain her and that actually made her sulk.

Lucy let out a loud sigh as she sipped on her coffee, continuing to stare out the window to watch couples, kids, parents, and people walk around.

She wished she had someone to talk with.

Suddenly as if her prayers were answered, somebody crashed into her table and her coffee splashed all over her shirt she was wearing. She let out a loud shriek as she stood up, looking down at her coffee stained shirt and her table that was completely flipped to its side.

Lucy stared at her shirt in shock as she looked up, noticing it was a pink-haired and black-haired male both growling and throwing insults at each other. They looked a bit beaten up and Lucy realized it was one of them that were thrown over at her table causing this mess.

And they aren't even apologizing!

Lucy's palm clenched into a fist as she shook in anger, getting annoyed hearing the insults and shouts of the two males that had ruined her peaceful moment.

She stomped on over towards the two and grabbed the back of their heads, pulling them apart before slamming their foreheads against each other.

Before she knew it, the two were on the ground clutching their foreheads as they hissed in pain.

"Gah—what the hell?!"

"Damn, that hurts!"

"Who the hell did that?!"

"Who's this chick?"

"You indecent motherfucking piece of shits!" Lucy shouted as she growled at them, the two instantly looking up at her in shock. "Whoa, a lady with attitude and language!"

"That's hot."

"Look what you two idiots did to my shirt! And the table! You two don't even stop to apologize or anything—who the hell comes in a coffee shop and tackles one another?!" Lucy yelled making everyone watch and the two boys cower in fear. "You're not 5 anymore!"

"Hey, I think Juvia might be calling me. Gotta go!" The black-haired male quickly said as he stood up and ran out the door. The pink-haired one gawked as he watched his friend run away, leaving him to deal with this angry blonde by himself.

He looked back up and gulped as he saw the fire in her eyes, watching as she reached down and clutched the front of his shirt. "You will pay for all this!"

"A—aye sir!"

~**X**~

"So, uh, what's your name?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Sorry." The rosy-haired stranger apologized as he held onto some wet tissues and stood next to the angered blonde who was desperately trying to wipe the coffee stain from her shirt.

This was one of her favorite ones and now some idiot ruined it all!

Lucy growled as she extended her hand for another wet tissue, the male next to him handing it to her as quickly as he could.

When she wished for someone to talk to, she didn't mean it like this.

"Y'know, you don't need to feel bad or anything... the shirt isn't even that nice."

"So you first interrupt my peaceful moment, then come crashing into my table, spill coffee all over me, then insult my choice of clothing? Nice."

"I—I didn't mean it like that," He sputtered but decided to keep shut due to the look he received. He fidgeted in his spot as he waited for the blonde to allow him to speak or go, desperately wanting to go find his 'friend' and pummel him to the ground for leaving him alone with her.

"Hey look, uh, if you want, we can meet up tomorrow once again and I'll make it up to you."

"And how do you expect you can 'make it up to me'?"

"I don't know—buy you food or something. Please? Sorry about everything, I didn't expect that dick to shove me like that." He mumbled as he looked at the ground angrily. He looked back up to see the blonde woman sighing, looking at him with tired eyes. "Sure, why not."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. I was actually looking for some company," Lucy said as she deposed the tissues and turned to look at him. She smiled at him and watched as he grinned right back. "Hey, what's your name?"

"My names Lucy, what's yours?"

"Natsu. How about you give me your number and I'll call you for our plans tomorrow?"

* * *

**A/N: **Not the way I planned the first chapter to turn out but I promise it'll get better! ;A;  
I have great ideas for this story I'll show you guys! It'll be as amazing as The Chase or whatever. xD  
don't worry guys, this is all about NaLu! There are going to be a bit of StiCy but bare with it for a bit!

Thanks guys! Don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	2. Chapter 2

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Hey, what's your name?"_

_"My names Lucy, what's yours?"_

_"Natsu. How about you give me your number and I'll call you for our plans tomorrow?"_

* * *

Two days, three hours, and forty-five minutes later, Lucy found herself in a very unlikely situation.

She was actually starting to like the rosy-haired stranger that had ruined her shirt, insulted her fashion sense, and had never really apologized towards her! She never thought she would even be out in a restaurant with the weirdo but she was and she was enjoying.

She currently sat in front of the male who constantly made her giggle, snort, laugh, and blush like crazy. Sting didn't even have the power to do this—when she first met him, it was the most awkward moment she had in her life. But this rosy-male made the craziest entrance she had ever seen and didn't even hesitate to make her laugh—wait till she tells her kids about this one day.

"The craziest part was that the bastard Gray never noticed he was eating Oreo-tooth paste cookies! He thought it was a new mint flavor and eventually he took this huge-ass shit for days!"

"O—oh my god—really?! Did he find out?"

"Yeah, I told him and you couldn't believe the look on his face! _Priceless!_"

Lucy burst out laughing again as she covered her mouth, the male in front of him also bursting into fits of laughter.

People around them looked at the time to time but paid no mind to it since it only looked like the boyfriend was trying to make the girlfriend laugh.

Most of them thought it was kind of cute.

After calming down, Lucy whipped another tear from her eyes as she clutched her gut, sighing in process. "Oh you two are hilarious!"

"Well, I am actually a pretty funny guy." Natsu smirked as he wagged his eyebrows in her direction. Lucy snorted once again as she leaned her head against her hand, looking at the male in front of her who mirrored her actions.

She stared at him as he raised a brow and stared at something that was on her hand, Lucy looking down to see he was staring at her engagement ring.

"You're married?" He asked making Lucy remember Sting all of a sudden. She completely forgotten all about him since Natsu was making her time with him so enjoyable. Lucy laughed and shook her head, looking at the silver engagement band. "No, I'm engaged. My fiancé recently proposed to me."

"Oh... I see well, congratulations."

"Thanks! Are you in a relationship?"

"Nah, I haven't been able to find a girl for over 3 years now. But I honestly don't care—I like being single." He gave a cheeky grin and Lucy giggled a bit. "Mmm, well, I guess that can be true. But don't you get lonely?"

"Well, if I get lonely I can always go to you or my other friends."

"Natsu, I don't live here. I'm just here for vacation."

"I know."

"You do?"

Natsu chuckled as he looked at his blonde friend, sitting up to scoot even closer towards Lucy. "Yeah, of course. Nobody really lives here—everyone comes here for vacation or whatever. I'm here because my friend owns a hotel here and she hooked me up with Gray to come visit." He shrugged and looked at Lucy who gapped at him, wondering if he's talking about the same person she knows who owns the hotel.

Lucy suddenly slammed her palms against the table and leaned in close making Natsu flinch and back away. "Are you also staying at Scarlet towers?!"

"Yeah, my friend owns—wait, do you know Erza?"

"Erza! Erza Scarlet!" Lucy shouted making Natsu also gawk and stand up in his seat. "You know that monster too?!"

Lucy laughed as she sat back down, clutching her gut. "Oh man, I can't believe you know Erza too!"

"Did she force you to come here also?"

"Oh yeah—I told her about my engagement and she like, practically packed my bags and flew me here!"

Natsu laughed out loud as that did sound like the scarlet monster he knew, grinning widely.

He never knew he would have so many things in common with this random chick he met recently and he never knew she would know one of his friends!

Lucy sighed as she calmed down a bit, picking up her cup of water to take a sip. She set it back down to feel her phone going off in her pocket, digging in to take her white cell phone out. Her eyes widen when she realized Sting was calling her.

"Sorry Natsu, I have to take this—is that okay with you?"

"Don't worry about me, answer it." Natsu waved his hand in the air as he took his cup in his hands to drink the liquid. He watched Lucy as he pressed the answer button and press the phone against her ear, smiling. "Hi Sting! Did you arrive?"

Natsu quirked a brow at Lucy, trying to see how she acted and what she said to her fiancé she was really was 'in-love' with.

"_Hi babe, I just arrived and I'm tired. Miss you, what's up with you?"_

"Miss you too. And I actually made a friend yesterday! I'm out right now,"

"_Ah, did I disturb your little hang out? Want me to call later?"_

"I don't mind! My friend is real understanding." Lucy giggled as she gave Natsu a wink. Natsu blinked and smirked at Lucy as he leaned against his elbows, continuing to listen to their conversation.

"_I'm glad you're enjoying. I was worried you were all alone and stuff."_

"I'm fine! I'm actually having loads of fun. I hope you come back soon—I want you to meet my friend."

"_Sure thing. I have to go now, babes. I'll call you later, love you._"

"Love you too! Be careful, Sting."

"_I will. Bye."_

And with one last goodbye, the call ended and Lucy placed her phone down on the table. She sighed and looked at Natsu who continued to stare at her. Lucy stared right back, cocking a brow at his direction. "What?"

"Do you miss him?"

"Well, yeah, of course I do. But, he's at work right now so I have to wait." Lucy shrugged nonchalantly as she leaned against her elbows. She looked at Natsu who looked deep in thought, the male's chin resting against the surface of the table.

He looked like a child waiting for his mother to finish talking to one of her friends, a giggling escaping her lips.

"What?" Natsu asked as he lifted his head and looked at Lucy who shook her head. "Nothing. I just thought you looked cute,"

Natsu blinked and stared at Lucy for a moment before a smile broke out on his handsome face.

"I think... I think you're cute, too."

* * *

"Hey, so, you want to go to the pool in Scarlet towers?" Natsu asked as the two adults walked down the streets of the wonderful island.

Lucy looked at Natsu and gave him a shrug, looking up at the clear blue skies. "Sure, why not. We're both staying there so it doesn't really matter."

"How long are you even staying here?"

"I don't really know." Lucy said as the two turned some corner, coming close to the tall hotel building. The two walked into the beautiful hotel lobby as people were scattered everywhere, the fancy hotel packed with people who came to enjoy their vacations.

"Hey... you said you're here with Gray, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you two sharing a room together like gay men?"

Natsu choked on his spit as Lucy giggled, looking at the pink-haired male who pounded on his chest to get the air flowing through once more. He looked over at his new blonde friend and shot her a horrified look, gapping at her grinning face. "Are you _crazy?!_ I am _not_ gay! We have separate rooms so never say that again!"

"Well you two did come on vacation together."

Natsu silently stared at Lucy as he just realized the two did come on vacation together. What was he supposed to do? Come alone? Gray was his only solution and Erza only asked them so what else was he supposed to do?

"Well shit," Natsu said as Lucy laughed out loud. The two went on over towards the elevators and pressed the button, waiting for it to come back down. Once it did, the two entered it and pressed the button they were staying out, finding out they were staying on the same level.

It was weird how they were connecting so quickly—it kind of felt like they were meant to meet.

The elevator made a ding sound as they came to the level they were staying in, Natsu walking Lucy to her room as they said their goodbyes in front of her room.

"I'll pick you up in... 10 minutes I guess?"

"Sure thing. See you in a few," Lucy gave him a smile before disappearing into her room. She closed the door and walked into her hotel room, looking around to find her bag in the corner of her room. She went on over to it and took out three bikini's she brought along with her, wondering which one she was going to wear.

She had a white bikini with a pink flower in the corner of the top and bottom, a green bikini with yellow outlining, and a pink bikini with yellow stars around them. She found them all pretty nice but she just didn't know which one to wear—which one was sexier?

When Lucy realized she wasted 7 minutes on deciding which one she should wear, she quickly grabbed a random one and ran into the bathroom to change.

She came back out noticing she had worn the pink one with the stars, cursing as she fumbled to get the items she needed for the pool.

As she was shoving her things in her bag, she heard somebody knock on her door.

Lucy gasped as she grabbed a large t-shirt and pulled it over her head, screaming as she tripped over some clothes. She got back up as she shoved her arm into a sleeve, opening the door to see Natsu having his fist raised up as if he was going to knock again, his eyes wide.

"N—Natsu!" Lucy squeaked as she pulled the shirt down, panting a bit as Natsu looked a bit uncomfortable. He wore an orange swim trunk with red flames running up from the bottom, a black t-shirt covering his chest.

"Uh, why'd you scream?"

"I accidently tripped," Lucy laughed sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head, Natsu cocking a brow at her. "Weirdo."

"Shut up!"

"Are you ready to go now or—?" Natsu asked making Lucy gasp and turn around. She ran inside and grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder to come running back towards the door, sighing. "Yes, ready to go! Let's go,"

"Y'know, you're like, the weirdest person I've met."

"I would be lying if I didn't say the same."

~**X**~

Natsu watched with curious and lustful eyes as Lucy stood in the shallow part of the waters, a squeal escaping her pretty pink lips every time she went deeper inside the water due to its temperature.

He would be lying if he said Lucy wasn't attractive—the others in the pool area were also looking at the woman with a body to kill for.

Lucy just didn't mind them since she was too focused on the water temperature or him, the male saying he'll enter once he puts some sunscreen on. But that was a lie just to get Lucy out of that t-shirt and into the water so he could watch her for a bit.

He snapped out of his thoughts as she realized Lucy was calling him, his eyes widening in alarm. "Natsu, come on in! The waters cold at first but you get used to it!"

"U—uh, coming!" Natsu replied as he stood up, kicking off his sandals to grab the back of his black t-shirt. He pulled the fabric off his body in one quick movement, showing off his tan muscular body. He tossed his t-shirt onto the chair and walked on over to where the stair of the pool was, slowly dipping his feet in.

It felt cold at first but he got used to it quickly since his body temperature was different from others, quickly dunking his bottom half into the water to stride on over to Lucy who seemed to be gawking. He smirked at her reaction and stood in front of her, tilting his head to the side. "What's with the face?"

"E—err, nothing."

"If you say so."

"Say, do you work out?" Lucy asked as she eyed his 6-pack he had, Natsu looking down to see what she was looking at. He snickered as he crossed his arm, leaning in close to look at the blushing blonde.

"Why yes I do, actually. Why? Does your Fiancé have a body like mine?"

"He actually does."

Natsu frowned as he wanted to have at least _something_ that her damn fiancé didn't have. He thought he could have won on the body one but he thought wrong.

"What doesn't your fiancé have that I do?"

"I'm not sure... but you might be a bit more muscular than him." Lucy shrugged making Natsu scoff and turn away in jealousy. Lucy raised a brow at his direction and shrugged it off, dipping her hands in the water to feel the cool liquid slipping through her palms. "The water feels nice, now."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come on, Mr. Pout-a-lot, loosen up!" Lucy nudged Natsu's side making the male blink and look at her in surprise. He eyed her for a second before a smirk make it up to his lips, the male suddenly grasping Lucy's shoulders.

"Hey Luce,"

"Yeah?"

"I think you need to cool down a bit."

"What do you mean—"Lucy started to say but didn't get to finish as Natsu suddenly shoved her making her fall into the water. She came back up to the surface gasping and coughing up water, looking up to see Natsu howling with laughter.

That didn't make her feel better so to return the favor; Lucy kicked him into the water, almost drowning the poor lad.

Luckily they were in the shallow area or else Lucy would have gone to find a new best friend.

* * *

Finally as night fell, Lucy felt tired and sore all over the place but she couldn't be any happier.

Spending the whole day with a friend made it one hundred percent better than being all alone. Especially if your friend was as outgoing and fun as Natsu, Lucy had the time of her life that day.

She was enjoying it much more because she was suddenly having a sleepover with the rosy-stranger she had met yesterday afternoon—finding it weird that they acted as if they were best friends since the moment they were born.

She didn't know why but she felt like she and Natsu had been friends for a while now. Not knowing why they didn't meet and become friends earlier in life, Lucy was glad she still met him. Natsu lived where she lived and for a whole 24 years, she never had talked or seen him in her area. She could have but maybe she didn't remember—she just didn't care at that moment.

"Hey Luce! Let's order some alcohol, get drunk, blast some music, and dance like idiots!" Natsu shouted as he jumped up and down like a little kid on Christmas Eve.

Lucy laughed loudly as she looked at the male who was looking at her with a wide grin on his face, hoping he was joking. When she realized he wasn't, she blinked and burst into another fit of giggles, falling back into the bed to clutch her gut and throw her legs in the air.

"O—oh my god, you can't be serious!"

"I am! Come on, let's order some drinks and start partying! I have a couple of dress shirts and socks we could use..."

"But Natsu—"

"No buts, nos, can'ts, or won'ts! Get that sexy ass up so we can start partying!" Natsu shouted as he pointed at Lucy, running on over to the telephone to call the front desk. Lucy watched him in disbelief as he dialed the number, pressing the phone against his ear.

"Hello, Mika? Hey! I was wondering if you can send some food and alcohol up to my room—I'm about to party with my friend. No, you can't join because it's only us allow. What? No! Just send some damn alcohol and food up to my room! Fine, fine, I'll tell Gray that. Bye now!" Natsu shouted into the phone as he hung up, turning to look at Lucy who lied on the bed staring at him. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she's Gray's ex." Natsu snickered as he jumped in bed next to her, lying on his stomach. "She's kind of desperate to have him back,"

"Aw, poor girl."

"I guess. Now come on Lucy, the food and alcohol will arrive soon so we need to get dressed."

"Aw, but my dress is in my room."

"I don't mean _that _kind of dress attire." Natsu said as he sat up and grabbed Lucy's arm making her sit up and look at Natsu in confusion. "Then what kind are you talking about?"

"I'll show you—follow me!"

~**X**~

As Lucy sat in a seat she waited from Natsu to emerge from the bathroom, the blonde wearing nothing but one of Natsu's dress shirts, pairs of socks, and her panties.

She kind of guessed what was going to happen but she just waited, a wide smile on her lips as she tried not laughing at what she was wearing and what Natsu might do, patiently sitting on the arm-chair.

She continued to wait until she heard music start playing from behind her, turning to see the music player with Natsu's iPod playing music, her eyes widening when it was the song _Old Time Rock n' Roll_ from the 90's.

She quickly turned her head around as she watched Natsu come sliding out of the bathroom with his back facing her. She watched with wide amused eyes as he turned around and pointed at her with his free hand as his other hand clutched a hair-brush, lip-syncing to the song.

Before she knew it, Lucy burst into laughter once more, feeling her stomach hurting from all the laughing she was doing.

"_O—OH MY GOD, AHAHAHA NATSU!"_

"Today's music ain't got the same soul; I like that old time rock 'n' roll!"

"_PLEASE STOP! AHAHA!" _Natsu smirked at her as he dropped the brush and put on some black shades, striking a pose making Lucy scream and laugh even harder, falling to the ground to pound her fist on the ground.

She couldn't breathe right and her stomach hurt so much she was crying but she didn't want to stop laughing.

Natsu was the only person to make her laugh like this and she loved it!

Natsu grabbed his remote as he turned the music off, turning around to hear a knocking coming from his door. He pushed the corner of his shades down and looked at the still laughing Lucy, trying his best to look sexy. "I'll be right back, baby."

"_HOW WORSE CAN YOU GET?!_"

Natsu winked at her and made his way to the door, keeping his cool as he unlocked and opened the door.

Lucy watched from behind him while snickering as she could see the face of the waiter, who came to deliver the food and alcohol. She let out a loud gasped as she started to laugh again, watching as the male's jaw dropped and his eyes widen at Natsu's appearance.

"Thank you, I'll be taking this." Natsu said as he grabbed the table and pulled it in his room. Natsu turned around and winked at the male before closing the door on him, looking over at Lucy to laugh with her.

The two adults continued to laugh until they shed enough tears, Lucy standing up to sigh and walk on over towards the table where there were alcohol and food, just like Natsu had requested.

"Ooh, they even have the fancy Champaign. I like!" Lucy said as she grabbed a Martini & Rossi's Asti Spumante, Natsu leaning over to read the label. "Huh, 1863?"

"Hmm, this will taste good with some crackers!"

"Bring it baby!"

~**X**~

Three hours, eight cups of champagne, two boxes of crackers, and one plate of fruit had left the two adults both giggling, singing, and dancing throughout the entire night.

The world was swirling as Lucy giggled along with the male in front of her, the two acting as if they were in some kind of musical. It took a while for them to stop but once they did, they lied on the bed while staring up at the ceiling, talking about random things that came into their mind.

Lucy couldn't remember the last time she felt like this but she was glad she was feeling like this with a guy like Natsu.

Why didn't Erza ever introduce Natsu and her before?! She could have been best friends with him since the start of her friendship with Erza! That would have been 5 years ago but it didn't matter anymore—she met the guy and she was damn happy.

Lucy let out a hiccup as she sighed, watching as the lights dimmed down and Natsu put the music down on low, the rosy-male yawning in the process. He went back on lying next to Lucy, sighing too. "Man, it's almost 3 in the morning."

"R—really?! I thought it was 8."

"You dumbo, we came back at 8."

"Oh."

Natsu chuckled once more as he turned to look at Lucy, Lucy also turning to look back at the male she learned to like. She never really noticed but Natsu had beautiful onyx eyes she could stare into forever. They weren't like Sting's where she felt bubbly and relaxed, they were warm and loving, making her feel safe with him.

Lucy slowly blinked as she watched Natsu reach over and brush her hair out of her face, the blonde yelping in pain as Natsu accidently poked her in the eye.

She laughed it out as Natsu cursed at himself when he tried acting a bit romantic, the blonde smiling sweetly at the man in front of her. "Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad I met you yesterday at the café... you're like my best friend and I've only know you for like, 2 days."

"Me too," Natsu grinned at Lucy who smiled back.

The two continued to stare at each other like earlier until Natsu suddenly reached over and tangled his hands in her hair, slowly pulling her towards him. He waited for Lucy to say something or push him away as he slowly inched closer and closer to her but she never did anything but stare at him with dimmed eyes.

He thought maybe it was a good sign and before he knew it, his lips pressed against hers.

He felt Lucy apply the same pressure he was giving and he deepened the kiss a bit more, pulling Lucy a bit closer towards him.

When he pulled away and looked with her with half-lidded eyes, he noticed she was staring at him with curious eyes, wondering what he was going to do next.

Natsu felt the urge to continue but he knew it wasn't right—Lucy was engaged and she was his best friend now for fucks sakes. He didn't want to ruin her life just because he did something he desperately wanted to do.

But... if Lucy wasn't doing or saying anything, does that mean she wants it too?

Without any thoughts, Natsu flipped over and hovered on top of her, kissing her again.

This time, Lucy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, Natsu's hand find its way down to Lucy's body and around her waist, slowly and gently unbuttoning the buttons of his dress shirt she was wearing. When it was half-way unbuttoned, he pulled away and started to kiss her neck, licking, sucking, and nibbling making her moan in bliss.

He slowly started to inch his way inside her shirt as he rubbed circles on her soft skin, trailing wet kisses down her neck to her chest, finally realized he had unbuttoned all of the buttons to his shirt.

Natsu looked up to see what Lucy was thinking and saw that she was staring at him with a blush on her cheeks, waiting for her to say something but when she just closed her eyes and sighed, Natsu went back on doing what he was doing.

And with one final look of approval, he completely undressed her and himself, leaving the rest of the night to be filled with heated passionate moments.

* * *

**A/N: **THIS GUYS, THIS. OH MY GOD. This is what the mistake Lucy made! But OOOH WELLLLLL, I RATHER HAVE NATSU THAN STING THO.

I had so much fun writing this! I had to stop myself so many times to stop laughing imagining Natsu dancing and dressed like that! Hahaha, but wouldn't it be nice having a guy like Natsu as a best friend?! Anyways, here is the second chapter because I really wanted to update this one ASAP!

Thanks for reading guys, don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	3. Chapter 3

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu looked up to see what Lucy was thinking and saw that she was staring at him with a blush on her cheeks, waiting for her to say something but when she just closed her eyes and sighed, Natsu went back on doing what he was doing._

_And with one final look of approval, he completely undressed her and himself, leaving the rest of the night to be filled with heated passionate moments._

* * *

One moment, she's drinking coffee in a local coffee place in the beautiful island and the next moment she's in bed with a rosy-haired male she has accidently met in the beautiful island.

She didn't know _how_ or _when_ it happened—okay, she would be lying if she said that but she seriously did not know how it ended up like _this_. Naked, snuggling, surprisingly happy, and very warm next to her new best friend she has made just 3 days ago.

She wouldn't say she didn't enjoy it last night—because she sure hell would be lying—she had to say that it was wrong. It was wrong. One hundred percent wrong but it felt so _freaking right_. She had a fiancé, she knew. She was engaged, she knew. She was supposed to marry Sting and not have any affairs, she _knew_. But what she didn't know was how right Natsu felt with her.

Sting has been with her for almost three_ years_. Natsu has been with her for just three _days. _The obvious answer to that was Sting. Tell Sting the truth and never deal with it ever again and never meet her rosy companion but _why_ didn't she want that?

She wanted Natsu. And Sting.

She wanted Natsu _and_ Sting. She wanted both of them and it was weird she could admit.

Because Sting was her _goddamn fiancé_ and Natsu is her _freaking friend of three days_. She didn't know who to choose. She didn't _want_ to choose, actually. But she knew she had to face the fact and go on.

And she had to think hard because Natsu was snoring away right next to her all naked and snuggly while she knew her hard-working loving fiancé is on a business trip right now.

She wanted to rip her perfect golden hair out of her head and scream her head off but she knew that was impossible. It wasn't her fault.

It wasn't _entirely_ her fault.

Natsu was part of it.

And Sting.

And Erza.

Natsu, because he made her like him and sleep with him. Sting's because he left her all alone on an island full of males. And Erza's because she's the one who _sent _her on this trip. It's also her fault for allowing the man to touch her and make _super-hot-amazing _love to her that night.

She just didn't know what to do.

Lucy sighed as she lied on her stomach and stared at the tan male right besides her sleeping and snoring softly, watching how his chest rose with every breath he took in and how peaceful he looked.

Subconsciously she reached over and stroked the side of his face, flitching in surprise when she felt him move. She watched with a horrified look on her face as her brown orbs met his brown ones, gulping when she realized he was awake and staring _right at her_.

The blonde woman was about to pull her hand away but froze once more when he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, making her stomach do all sorts of summersaults.

"Am I that handsome that you need to stare at me while I sleep?"

A healthy blush painted her pale cheeks as his morning voice and his choice of words made her feel flustered, looking away in an instant.

"I—I just—"

"Excuses, excuses." Natsu chuckled as he sat up, the white sheets slowly sliding down his chest to reveal his built body. Lucy blushed even more as she face-planted on her pillow, trying hard to think of something to do.

"D—did you sleep well?"

"Depends what you mean by 'sleep.'" Natsu said as he held his hands up and bent his pointer and middle fingers at the same time. Lucy flushed as she realized what he meant, fidgeting in her spot.

"I—I meant—! You know what I mean!"

"I know, calm down Luce, I was just joking."

"It wasn't really funny." Lucy pouted against the pillow making Natsu laugh out loud. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her back, making the blonde let out a squeak of surprise. "Hey Luce? When are you going to take your head out of there? I want to see you, y'know."

The blonde slowly lifted her head off the pillow and faced the grinning male, feeling a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Come on, Luce. You have nothing to be embarrassed about anymore—we had sex."

"D—don't say it so bluntly like that!" Lucy screeched out loud making Natsu cringe a bit. He picked at his ear and frowned. "Sorry, you didn't have to scream."

"Natsu—can we just pretend nothing happened last night?"

"Why?" The rosy male asked as he scrunched his brows together, a hurt expression mirroring his face. Lucy frowned and sat up, wrapping the thin sheets around her naked breasts.

"Natsu... I have a fiancé."

"I'm clearly aware of that."

"Then that should be a good enough reason!"

"Well it's not to me!" Natsu yelled back making Lucy back away, looking at the angry expression on his face. She gulped and stared at him glaring at her. "You're engaged, I _know_ that. But it's not too late to break up with him!"

"Are you saying that I should break up with my fiancé whom I known for 3 years over you who I've know for—hell, 3 days?!"

"If you knew you had a fiancé, why'd you even let me continue last night?!"

"Because I like you!"

Natsu reeled back a bit to look at the angered blonde, bewildered at the thought of her liking him.

"..What did you say?"

"I like you, alright?! I like you! That's why I let you continue last night, that's why we had sex, and that is the fucking reason why I'm in this situation!" Lucy screamed at him making his eyes widen. He silently watched and stared at the woman in front of him, processing everything that she had just screamed at him into his mind.

"So... you're telling me, you _like_ me? As in, like-like?"

"Yes! You're a grown man and you don't know the difference between that?! God, Natsu. Sometimes, I feel like I'm talking to a 5 year old—mmph!"

The blonde made a muffled sound of surprise as Natsu had grabbed her and kissed her square on the lips. It felt so intense that Lucy felt her head spinning, feeling Natsu's warm lips and wet tongue sliding in her mouth and pressing against her lips.

When he pulled away, the two were breathless and the blonde was now lying on the bed, flushed and embarrassed.

"You don't kiss me out of the blue like that! Natsu, stop it! Ow—what the—?! Don't touch me there! Ah, Natsu!"

"Come on, baby, let's make some sweet steamy love."

"Natsu!"

* * *

Lucy sipped on some hot chocolate as she was dressed in jean shorts and an over-sized t-shirt—that actually belonged to Natsu because Natsu had really ripped her tank top up last night—walked down the streets of the island.

She was currently shopping for some ice-cream and sweets since Natsu had forced her to go buy some sweets after their 'sweet steamy sex' which in reality, only lasted about 10 minutes.

Now she was wondering around the place like a lost puppy since she did not recognize certain places.

"Stupid map... doesn't show me anything... stupid Natsu for making me go out... Stupid Island... stupid everything..!"

Lucy groaned when she realized she had just made a complete circle, looking around to see the exact thing she had seen few moments ago. She had her phone but she couldn't call Natsu since he was also on vacation and it would be worse if the two of them got lost together.

She stood in the middle of the streets as she wondered if she could ask somebody but the problem was—nobody was out! It was only 9AM and everyone was _still_ asleep.

"Gah! Somebody, save me!"

"Lucy?"

The woman quickly snapped her head to the direction somebody had called her name, her eyes widening when she realized it was her friend, Erza.

"Erza!" She shouted in happiness as she came running into her arms. The scarlet-woman held the sobbing woman as she looked utterly confused.

"What are you doing?"

"I—I got lost! I'm so glad I found you!"

"Uh, Lucy?"

"Yes?" Lucy looked up at her friend who stared at her as if she's crazy. "Lucy, you're in the back of the hotel going around in circles. I thought it was some weirdo and tried chasing them off but it was you."

Lucy stood there with a blank look on her face as she looked at the building, staring at it for a good moment or two.

She was right! This was the hotel! And she's been there the whole time whining about how she was lost.

Man, she must have been looking stupid.

"Oh, Erm, I knew that!"

"Right... anyways, why don't you come inside?"

"Of course! And Erza, you came early!"

"Well, it has been three days." The scarlet woman smiled as the two ladies walked in the hotel building. They made it to the lobby and elevator, standing in front of the large silver doors. "So how have you been? Anything interesting happen?"

"Oh, you will _never_ guess what that _interesting_ thing was..."

~**X**~

Natsu looked at himself in the mirror as he just finished showing and now brushed his teeth with a pink toothbrush he himself, bought yesterday.

Since Lucy was going to return with his sweets he had requested, he must look decent enough for her. After all, she was wearing his shirt when she left—she was bound to come back sometime soon.

Natsu rinsed his mouth and spit the remaining water out into the sink, smiling when he heard a knock on his door. He quickly looked at himself in the mirror once more before jogging his way to his door, clearing his throat.

He put on a wide grin as he opened the door to his hotel. "Welcome back, Luce. I missed you—_ow!"_

"How dare you do that to Lucy you inconsiderate bastard?! I've brought you here to enjoy and take time off but you just go ahead and ruins somebody relationship by sleeping with them?! I'll skin you alive!"

"Ow, ow, _OW! ERZA! LET ME EXPLAIN!"_

"You don't need to explain! I heard everything from Lucy!"

"Then you should know Lucy allowed me to sleep with her! She was willing I tell you!"

Erza stopped trying to break Natsu's back and arms as she looked at him with her eyebrows knitted together.

"What?"

"Last night when I was trying to get in bed with her, Lucy didn't stop me! She instead let me do it and that's how we ended up in bed together!" Natsu cried out as Erza yanked on his arm again, the male whimpering as she let him drop to the ground.

Natsu hissed in pain as he rubbed his arm, trying to see if she did break a bone. He looked up once he noticed his arm was working perfectly, scrunching his eyebrows together to see Erza now threatening Lucy by shoving her against the wall and cornering her.

"So you _let _him touch you? Even though you have a fiancé you let that pink-haired imbecile touch you?"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"Lucy, you're engaged now! I brought you here to enjoy your little vacation with Sting, your new fiancé, but instead you go sleep around with other people?!"

"Erza, it's not her fault!" Natsu yelled as he pried the two girls off each other, pushing the blonde woman behind his tall figure. He gulped when he saw Erza glare at them, Natsu trying his best not to hide behind Lucy. "Whose fault is it then?"

"It's my fault! And Lucy's, it's both of ours!"

"Lucy, you're coming with me. Natsu, pack your things up, you're going straight back home."

"But Erza—!" Lucy protested but shut her mouth once she saw the look the woman gave her. She hung her head in disappointment as she sniffled, following the woman towards the door.

Natsu frowned as he felt the pang of hurt shoot through his chest, his mouth moving by itself. "Wait!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Lucy, yanking her towards him. He held her protectively in his arms as Erza glared at him, pointing at Lucy who blushed furiously. "Natsu let her go."

"Erza, hear me out, please!"

"What else do you have to say? It won't change! It never will! Lucy has a waiting fiancé at home; you can't have her no matter what!"

"I _know!_" Natsu barked making Erza reel back a bit, her brown orbs wide. "I know Lucy has a fiancé! I know I messed up, but you don't know that even if you separate us, my feelings won't change."

"N—Natsu..?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_, I love Lucy. I will love her till my last breath and you can't do anything about that." Natsu proclaimed as he held Lucy even tighter, a gasp erupting throughout the room.

"You've only known her for a couple of days!"

"Haven't you heard of love at first sight?!"

"_Clearly_, you're mistaken. You're not in love, Natsu. You're just saying this because you don't want to be separated by Lucy. I know that once you two are together, all you're going to do is hurt her."

"I swear! I'll do anything to prove it! I'll do _anything!_" Natsu shouted making Erza stare at him thoughtfully for a moment. She wondered if he was serious or not and by looking at the look her was giving her and the gesture he was holding, she knew he was serious.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

* * *

**a/n: **what do you think Erza is going to make Natsu do? I'm not sure either, guess we need to find out in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading guys, I hope you guys enjoyed. (:

Don't forget to leave a lovely review!


End file.
